In many communities throughout the world, it is unlawful to allow an animal to mess or pass waste on public property or another's private property and not clean it up after. Animal waste, primarily fecal matter from dogs, is unsanitary and is considered a nuisance when it is not cleaned up after. However, an animal owner who must clean up after their pet faces the unpleasant task of removing the waste and disposing of it. Often, this is required in remote locations, such as in a park or on a neighbor's yard and proper disposal isn't immediately available. The owner is forced to use a waste container, usually consisting of a plastic bag, to collect the waste and store it until proper disposal is available.
Handling the waste of an animal is often considered a very unpleasant task because it includes many unpleasant aspects, such as seeing the waste, feeling the waste through the container and smelling an odor from the waste. The texture of the waste after being passed by an animal is often squishy and conforms to the container that it is being picked up in. Thus, it is undesirable for an owner to use a flexible plastic bag to clean up the waste, because the owner will be able to feel the squishy texture of the waste through the bag. Once the waste is collected, the animal's owner may still be subject to the odor of the waste for the remainder of the excursion, or the visual sight of the waste through the bag. These unpleasant aspects of cleaning up animal waste often result in owners neglecting to clean up the waste, or the waste being improperly disposed of.
Thus, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the industry to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.